bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Spiriah
Spiriah was the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Zakaz. Biography Spiriah was created by Mata Nui from a pool of liquid Antidermis on an island somewhere in the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe, shortly after its' creation. He then became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, working on experiments with Rahi and creating breeds of them to populate the universe, though he lacked the skill to do so. During the meeting at the Convocation Chamber when Teridax revealed his plan and took control of the Brotherhood, Spiriah was one of the first Makuta to side with him. He, along with Krika, were ordered by Teridax as their new leader, to kill Miserix, but instead Krika imprisoned him on the island of Artidax, though Spiriah knew of Krika's treachery and never revealed it. Around 70,000 years B.G.C., Spiriah saw the potential for a powerful army in the Skakdi species, the native residents of Zakaz. Accordingly, he began tampering with them. At that time, the Brotherhood claimed that Spiriah was a rogue agent, and they were believed by all, though the Order of Mata Nui later suspected that Spiriah had been operating under the Brotherhood's orders all along. Eventually, the Skakdi began exhibiting various new abilities, such as Elemental and vision powers. Spiriah left Zakaz, intending to return at a later time and leaving a few Visorak spiders to monitor the island. In his absence, however, the Skakdi rose up, wiped out all the Visorak moniters, and turned on each other. By the time Spiriah returned to check up on his experiment, the entire native population was embroiled in a civil war. As a result of this mistake, Spiriah went into hiding, knowing that if he were to be caught, he would be executed by his fellow Makuta. He eventually underwent an evolution into a being of energy and armor, a change natural to the species. ''Federation of Fear Spiriah was later captured by the Order of Mata Nui and forced to join a strike force led by Brutaka. Like most of the other members of the team, Spiriah went along not out of the goodness of his heart but for fear for his life. While the team stole a boat on the island of Stelt, Spiriah deduced that the team's mission was to locate and free Miserix. Hoping instead to take the group to Zakaz and exact revenge on the Skakdi for their role in his expulsion from the Brotherhood, he sent a message to a tribe of Zyglak, requesting their assistance in hijacking the ship. Spiriah's plans were revealed shortly after Brutaka informed the team of their goal, to Spiriah's feigned shock. At first, Spiriah's plot succeeded: the team was taken by surprise by the Zyglak fleet, Spiriah successfully seized command of the boat and piloted it towards Zakaz, where Dark Hunter patrol ships were swiftly defeated by the Zyglak and Skakdi. However, Brutaka had a surprise of his own: since the team's departure from Stelt, he had gotten the Dark Hunter Lariska to follow the group secretly in case of emergency. Through her, he directed Ehlek's species to attack the Zyglak fleet, which quickly disintegrated. Taken by surprise, Spiriah was quickly knocked to the ground by Brutaka, who introduced Lariska to the team, reasserted himself as its' leader, and bluffed Spiriah into not attempting any future tricks. After Brutaka had regained control of the ship, the group veered off-course to the Isle of Tren Krom where Brutaka would be giving them their weapons. On the way there, Spiriah was under close watch by all the other members. Spiriah was the only member of the group to not pick a weapon of his own; instead, he was given a Midak Skyblaster from Brutaka. Shortly afterward, he recognized the island from something Mutran once told him. When Tren Krom attacked the group, Spiriah attempted to escape the trap. He shape-shifted into a form with wings, but was struck down by a spear created from Stone and was barely caught by Lariska. Afterward, Spiriah and the rest of the team followed Brutaka into the cave he had been dragged into. Lariska revealed that the universe was in danger and, at Brutaka's request, Spiriah added that if the Makuta conquered it they would have the power to kill anyone, including Tren Krom himself. Enraged at the fate of the universe he helped create and in denial over the possibility of his death, Tren Krom then placed into the minds of the team nightmarish visions. He then killed Carapar after the Barraki had attempted to slay him, and hurled Brutaka at the rest of the team. Spiriah managed to catch him using his power of Magnetism, and then the team fled. Shortly after fleeing Tren Krom's island, the team arrived on the island of Artidax, Spiriah expressing his doubts about the rescue. Almost immediately after arriving, Spiriah was attacked by a hand of living sand. The hand almost pulled the Makuta underground before Roodaka used her mutation spinner to mutate the sand into a swarm of Firefliers. After some encouragement from Brutaka, and being tricked into believing he could be the leader of the Brotherhood if they succeeded, Spiriah agreed to act as the team's guide of the island, as the traps had been created to guard against Makuta. He nearly walked into another trap that would have released boulders on top of the group, but was stopped by Vezon. After bypassing the trap, they entered a tunnel in the side of a mountain, and were trapped inside after Takadox cut the vine to trigger the trap, causing an avalanche that sealed them in. Spiriah freed himself from the rubble by using his Shadow powers, and afterward led the way down the tunnel. Vezon pointed his attention to the floor, which was actually thousands of insect Rahi, which promptly rose and blocked the exits to the bridge they were standing on. Brutaka then ordered Spiriah to get them out of the way with his Rahi control power, but Spiriah attempted to bargain for his freedom in exchange, causing Brutaka to almost knock him off the bridge into a realm of light via his Olmak. Spiriah decided to use his power, but gave up in frustration because something more powerful was controlling them. Roodaka eventually got them through the cave and led the team towards the chamber where Miserix was held. Death As soon as Miserix spotted Spiriah, he commanded him to come forward. Miserix remembered Spiriah, and pointed out that he was one of the first to rebel against him. Spiriah attempted to convince Miserix that he and all of the Makuta wanted to free Miserix, but were not permitted to do so by Teridax. However, Miserix did not believe this, and absorbed Spiriah with his Shadow Hand, killing him in the process. Abilities & Traits Like all Makuta, Spiriah had access to the ELement of Shadow and the forty-two Kraata powers. He also had the ability to create Kraata. Spiriah was arrogant like all Makuta, but for no apparent reason. He was not a leader and lacked skills in Rahi creation, and was simply a follower. Though he had desires to aspire to greatness, he simply could not. Mask & Tools Spiriah wore the Kanohi Jutlin, the Great Mask of Corruption. He used a Midak Skyblaster as a weapon. He also had sharp claws and poisonous fangs. Quotes Trivia *The Dark Hunter Tracker was tracking down Spiriah, hoping to receive information on the Brotherhood from him, and is unaware that Spiriah is dead. *The word "Spiriah" has become Matoran slang for "failure", due to Spiriah's failed experiment on Zakaz. *Spiriah had a team of Toa Hagah that acted as bodyguards for him, but they were assigned to different duties when the Makuta went rogue. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Federation of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE World'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Jutlin Wearers